Celebi
Summary Celebi is a Legendary Pokemon and the guardian of the Ilex Forest that is said to come from the future. It only comes during peaceful times, and at the center of the conflict in Pokemon 4Ever: Celebi Voice of the Forest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Celebi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Time Travel Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Plant Manipulation, Acausality, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, One Hit Kill (Causes itself to faint too), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, possibly Causality Manipulation (Created a causality loop), Life Draining in the form of Leech Seed Attack Potency: At least Mountain level '(Defeated Suicune.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with, and eventually beat, Suicune in Pokemon: 4Ever ) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least''' Mountain level''' Stamina: Likely High Range: Dozens of kilometers normally. Multi-Universal with time travel. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: High (Has knowledge from the future) Weaknesses: Has a gentle nature. Weak to a lot of types from being a grass type, as well as weak to Dark and Ghost types due to being a psychic type, and takes exceptional damage from bugs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability * Natural Cure: Celebi will be naturally cleansed of its status effects after withdrawing from combat for a short period of time. Moves * Ancient Power: Celebi uses an ancient technique to attack its foes with flying rocks, which has a chance of boosting all of its parameters significantly. * Confusion: Celebi attacks its foe with a burst of telekinetic energy or by tossing its opponent around with telekinesis. * Future Sight: Celebi foresees its opponent's next attack and sends its own attack into the future, striking the target while ignoring weaknesses, immunities, and resistances. * Heal Bell: Celebi uses a magical chime to cleanse itself of status effects like poison and paralysis. * Heal Block: Celebi temporarily nullifies its opponent's ability to regenerate or use self-targeted healing. However, draining effects will still work to full effect. * Leaf Storm: Celebi unleashes a massive flurry of leaves and wind to bombard the opponent, dealing heavy damage at the cost of lowering Celebi's power for the rest of the fight. * Leech Seed: Celebi releases a flurry of seeds that latch onto and grow on an opponent's body, draining their life energy to restore Celebi's own. * Magical Leaf: Celebi bombards its foe with magically enchanted leaves that are guaranteed to strike their target. * Perish Song: Celebi sings a malevolent melody that causes both it and all targets target to die shortly after hearing it. * Recover: Celebi rapidly heals its own wounds with psychic energy. * Safeguard: Celebi erects a forcefield that nullifies any status effects, such as poison, paralysis, and sleep inducement. In the anime, Safeguard could also deflect incoming attacks. A link of Celebi's moves can be found here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Plants Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Nintendo Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 7